


宠物市集01

by xiaogousy7o423



Category: NCT (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Noren, nojun - Freeform, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaogousy7o423/pseuds/xiaogousy7o423
Summary: 背景：n市有一个很神奇的宠物市集 里面的宠物在和主人达到一定的亲密度时会化成人形性转！！！
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, 李帝努/黄仁俊
Kudos: 3





	宠物市集01

宠物市集

背景：n市有一个很神奇的宠物市集 里面的宠物在和主人达到一定的亲密度时会化成人形

性转！！！

“黄小姐，黄先生，咱们到集市了。我给您们开门。”

“好！！”此时坐在车上的黄荏筠心中对于这个神奇的集市充满了好奇。

黄荏筠是家中最小的孩子，黄父老来得女，她自然是家中最受宠的的那个。 

在此之前有个大她10岁的哥哥，叫黄旭熙。黄旭熙作为长子自然是要继承家中财产企业的，可黄荏筠不用，她只要做好她的大小姐，开开心心快快乐乐幸福的过一辈子就可以了。

“我要这只！！这只萨摩耶太可爱了！！”黄荏筠用她奶绒绒的声音对哥哥说。

“可是，筠筠啊，萨摩耶化成人形后会很大一只的，你太小了，驾驭不住的。”黄旭熙一改往日的嬉皮笑脸，神情严肃的对自己此时年仅14岁的妹妹说到。

“不要嘛哥哥~我很喜欢的！筠筠最喜欢萨摩耶了！”

“好吧好吧依你啦，哥哥拗不过你。”黄旭熙对荏筠宠溺的笑笑，宣告认输。

黄荏筠抱起这只小萨摩耶，将它搂在怀里。一整只小萨摩耶蜷缩在黄荏筠温暖的怀抱中，她一脸天真的问老板：“这是只公狗狗还是母狗狗啊？”

“哈哈，您真是说笑了，我们这的宠物都是在化成人形才能确认性别的。”老板摇摇头。

“哦…好吧，荏筠喜欢女孩子呢。”黄荏筠沮丧的耷拉着小脸，像极了路边的小流浪猫。

怀里的小萨摩耶似乎在安慰她，往她怀里钻了钻。

“好啦好啦，一定会的！”黄旭熙最看不得他妹伤心，赶紧捏了捏她的小脸安慰她。

车上

“哥哥，你说它叫什么名字好呢？”她扬起头，轻轻的拍坐在副驾驶的哥哥。

“你最近不是很喜欢穿糯米糍吗？叫糯糯吧。”

“可是…筠筠觉得糯米糍的糯太普通了！承诺的诺怎么样！”黄荏筠洋溢着笑脸问到。

“汪——唔汪”小萨摩耶似乎对这个新名字很喜欢 兴奋地叫着。

“可以，你喜欢就好。”

不仅家中长辈宠黄荏筠，连他的亲哥哥也宠黄荏筠 。这可跟那些半年打个电话问声死活的别人家哥哥好太多了。

就比如好闺蜜李东淑的亲哥：李永钦。由于黄旭熙对黄荏筠的宠爱有加，李东淑每次她自己哥进行比较，都会被气个半死。

“少爷小姐，到家了，我给您开门。”

黄氏家族是n市最大的企业，去年黄父把名下企业全部过继给了黄旭熙，财产在遗嘱中的分配是属于黄荏筠的。黄家亲戚不多，自然也少了那些亲戚之间争分财产企业的戏码。

“旭熙、筠筠回来啦！”给他们开门的是从小带着他们长大的张姨，是他们除了父母祖父母外最亲近的人。

“汪——汪”一进家门黄荏筠怀里的诺诺便大叫起来。

黄旭熙不懂狗语、张姨不懂、黄荏筠也不懂。但是好在她之前做了功课，她觉得诺诺一定是因为不熟悉新环境才这样的。

“张姨，我先带诺诺去转转啦！我晚上想吃炒年糕！”话撂，黄荏筠便飞奔上楼，进了她的小屋。

黄荏筠和其他14岁小姑娘不一样，尤其是她的挚友李东淑。黄荏筠喜欢简约，房间都只有黑色和白色。地上散落的粉色发夹显得与黑色地板格格不入，但那是她为诺诺特地准备的。

她把诺诺放在地下后，诺诺左闻闻右嗅嗅，将屋子闻了个遍，唯独那粉色发夹。

“诺诺啊，你是不是和我一样不喜欢粉色啊？”黄荏筠跪在诺诺前面，抚摸着它的白色小脑袋轻声问道。

诺诺没有回应，黄荏筠心里却有了答案。她一向善良，不喜欢难为人，更何况是一只小狗狗呢。

黄荏筠将地下的粉色发夹拾了起来，转手将它们投入垃圾桶中。拿起桌子上的黑色项圈，将它套在诺诺脖子上，不大不小、刚刚好。

那仿佛量身定做的项圈就像有魔力似的，将诺诺的一辈子都和黄荏筠套在了一起。

美好的时间过得很快，在荏筠小屋的诺诺很快也就消除了焦虑，在黄荏筠被叫去吃晚饭的时候顺着门缝溜了下去。

“妈妈！我今天和哥哥去市集买了只小狗，超级可爱的呢！”

诺诺就像听得懂人话一样，听见小主人夸自己可爱，就趴在黄荏筠脚边，蹭着她的裤腿。

“啊！诺诺你怎么在这里？”黄荏筠意外又惊喜 ，将趴在自己脚边的小狗抱在怀里。

“妈妈，你看它可不可爱？”黄荏筠让诺诺坐在自己怀里，用手握着诺诺的小爪子，向妈妈挥手。

“可爱、可爱，你喜欢就好。”妈妈看自己的女儿一脸天真，话里眼里满是爱意。

晚饭时间过得很快，诺诺也在黄荏筠怀里吃到了好几块黄荏筠“故意”掉的肉，它吃的很满足 ，小肚子圆滚滚的。最后是被黄荏筠拖抱着回到卧室的。

诺诺那个晚上是在黄荏筠怀里度过的，它想往怀里钻，黄荏筠也在使劲把它往怀里搂。这个位子一向是属于白色没牙河马姆明的，但现在是属于诺诺的，以后也会是。

“筠筠，起床啦！该上学啦！”张姨轻轻敲着黄荏筠屋门。

黄荏筠睡得太沉了，诺诺就从怀里爬起来用湿漉漉的粉色舌头去舔她的脸颊，黄荏筠觉得脸上湿湿的，摸了摸，便起来了。她将诺诺抱起来放在一边，穿好自己的小内衣，以及学校的制服，胡乱收拾了一下自己就下楼去吃早餐。

诺诺趴在床上看自己的小主人脱掉睡衣、穿上小内衣、又套上学校的制服、在卫生间刷牙洗脸梳头。对于当时还是一只狗狗的它没有任何的感觉，唯一特殊的是，它发现小主人要离开了 于是赶紧跟了上去。

“诺诺呀，姐姐晚上回来！”黄荏筠半跪在玄关前，摸摸诺诺毛绒绒的头，就转身钻进家里的Porsche Cayenne。

诺诺坐在大门口，晃动着白色的毛绒尾巴目送黄荏筠去学校。

“汪——汪”诺诺突然冲着门大叫起来，张姨晃着身子走过来，朝猫眼看去，才发现是黄荏筠回来了。她擦擦手，抱着诺诺给她开门。

黄荏筠轻巧的从车里钻出来，诺诺这只白色的小肉球围在她脚边，像个小赖皮，坐在主人的鞋子上。

“好啦好啦，回家喽！”黄荏筠将它抱起来，摸摸头朝屋里走去。兜着它的小屁股一脸宠溺的问：“今天干什么坏事啦？”

诺诺也挺听话，没搞什么大破坏。散落在地上的纸也被张姨收拾好了。

一天总是平淡无奇的，但是黄荏筠和诺诺相互陪伴，日子过得很快。不知不觉就到了学期末，好在黄荏筠一想学习很好，不怎么用操心，顺利的过了期末考试，紧接着就是寒假。

寒假的日子里，黄荏筠和诺诺越来越亲密，几乎每天都粘在一起。诺诺长得也很快，在黄荏筠即将开始新学期的时候已经长得赶上她的身高了。每天黄荏筠遛狗的时候都会被诺诺拽着飞跑，从小体弱体育成绩稍差的她800米也能跑进三分钟。

这样的日子过了两年，在紧张中一家人迎来了黄荏筠的中考。黄荏筠在本身就很强的基础下超常发挥，在她拿到心仪学校的录取通知书的同时，接踵而来的是诺诺化成人形的消息。

TBC


End file.
